


Dancing In The Rain

by SailingMyLarryShip



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Rainbows, Slow Dancing, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingMyLarryShip/pseuds/SailingMyLarryShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a drive for adventure and Harry will do anything to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Livin' la Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin.

"Haz?" Louis whispered to his seemingly asleep boyfriend laying beside him. His chocolate curls resting on the fluffy, white pillow as he breathed calmly. "Mmmm" Louis smiled, taking in every inch of his beautiful angel. "You're so pretty Harry." A slight smile formed on Harry's half asleep face. This only made the older boy's heart flutter more, Harry's pink, smirking lips complimented by his dimple. He only wished to see those piercing green eyes. Louis cuddled his smaller body into Harry's bigger one, fitting perfectly with the other boy. His eyes gazed upon Harry's milky, smooth skin. Not being able to resist, he pressed his lips to the boy's neck, trailing light kisses up to his jawline and finally to his lips. This caused a stirring within Harry. Realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, he yawned and stretched out his muscular arms. The younger boy's eyes flashed open, darting to the boy pressed to his side. "Hi." Harry smiled. "Hey there sleepyhead." Louis responded sitting up. "Want to go out for breakfast babe?" Louis asked looking hopefully down at Harry. Briefly looking out the window, Harry shrugged and looked up. "Oh Lou. It's pouring. Can't we stay in bed today. We could just snuggle all day. And maybe have a good cuppa?" Harry offered desperately tired. Louis frowned at this response. "But Hazza! We have to do something. Please get up." The older boy pleaded as he gave puppy dog eyes to his boyfriend, making him smile. "Pwease." Louis begged giving Harry a butterfly kiss on the cheek. "You know I couldn't resist that face." Harry replied pulling himself up. Louis dragged Harry downstairs, not letting him put on anymore clothes than his boxers. The two boys staggered down the stairs, Harry tumbling to the couch as Louis rushed to the window, instantly pressing his palms and nose to the cold glass like a little kid. "It's so beautiful Harry. The rain, I mean. So majestic." Harry smiled at his boyfriend, he always found such wonder in everything. He appreciated every little thing and detail. "Let's go out there." Louis stated grabbing Harry's bigger hand. His eyes darted up to Louis, shocked. "Lou you're crazy! It'll be cold! And we'll get soaked!" "Just this one time Haz! Live a little, wouldya babe?" Harry shook his head in disbelief of what he was doing as he stood up, instantly being dragged to the door. Louis makes him live his crazy life, but he takes away the pain, like a bullet to the brain. His bright blue eyes full of wonder, his skin the color mocha. His world was upside, inside out. Louis would make him have picnics by the candle light, he had a new idea every day. His lips were devilish and his crazy life would wear him out. He wouldn't drink the water, he'd make Harry order French champaign, but once he got a taste of him, he was never the same. The love Harry had for Louis was unconditional. Harry's loving thoughts were suddenly broken as his body was pelted with cool rain, Louis still pulling him down the steps. Once the two boys were in the driveway, Harry looked to Louis, who was starring at the sky, spinning in circles. A chuckle escaped Harry's mouth, causing the smaller boy to grab his hands, making him spin with him. The two boys laughed as their nearly bare bodies were covered in water. "Dance with me." Harry offered, reaching out his hand, knowing Louis would love that. He quickly took his hand as Harry pulled him closer. The older boy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck whilst Harry rested his big hands around his waist, eliminating all space between them. As the world was quickly drained out, all that was left was Louis, Harry, and the cool, rainy surroundings. Louis, resting his head upon Harry's chest, smiled. "I love you Harry." The too continued dancing in the rain. "More than anything...anyone." This statement put a smile on Harry's lips. "I love you too Boo...you and this crazy life we have together." As the rain began to recede, the sun peeked from the clouds. "The only thing that could make this any better'd be a rainbow." Louis stated not moving from Harry's broad chest. "Lou. Look up babe." Louis' shimmering eye peered up to the newly clear sky, landing on an arrangement of bright colors in the sky. "Everything...it's perfect."


End file.
